1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in motor vehicles having battery operated starters to break the electrical circuit between the battery and the starter.
2. Related Art
At times it is desirable and/or necessary to break the electrical circuit in motor vehicles, for example in the case of certain electrical fires where the fire is the result of a short and the ignition key does not break the circuit. It has also been found that at least on certain U.S. produced diesel vehicles the failure of the engine to fire on starting, results in a ground of the battery through the starter, which continues to operate until the battery is dead. The problem with the aforementioned diesel vehicles can occur if the glow plugs are not functioning properly or if there is a problem in the fuel system, or in very cold weather. Hence, one problem in the starting operation of the diesels is compounded by a dead battery.
It is an advantage of the present system in that the circuit from the battery to the starter may be broken and reconstituted by the operator of the vehicles from the operator's position in the vehicle. It is a further advantage that the present invention is simple and not an automatic system out of the operator's control, which itself could fail. It is a further advantage that the inadvertent operation of the present device to break the circuit is easily reversed without any detriment to the electrical system.
The following description is intended to illustrate the invention and specific examples are not intended to limit its scope but will make the invention clearly understood.